The Magical Prom Night
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: People's mentioning of an upcoming prom and something Ace gives to Mona for a date force Angie to deal with the horrible tragedy of her parents' deaths . . . and the timing of that terrible night. Please R & R.
1. Part 1

The Magical Prom Night

By: Shirley Ann Burton

Part 1   


  


In the metropolitan area known as Electro City, a young woman with green eyes and light-brown hair was shopping for groceries less than two miles away from where she lived. She was collecting the necessary vegetables, ginger, and meats to make an array of different edible delicacies, since her taste in food was well noted.   
_"Hmm,"_ she thought, _"I need to make sure these carrots are fresh, since Cosmo loves that stew I make a lot of the time. Ace also wanted me to get some steaks for the barbecue on Saturday afternoon, so I'd better make certain the meats are okay to eat."_   
Just as the young lady was going over to the dairy section, a little girl came along with a pen and piece of paper. "Excuse me," she said with a sweet and innocent voice, "but can I have your autograph, Miss Jacobs?"   
The young woman kneeled down to the little girl and happily replied, "Of course you can." She then took the piece of paper and signed it with the pen. "What's your name?"   
"Janie," said the little lady.   
After a few seconds, the young woman, training magician Angela Jacobs, gave Janie the pen and paper. "There you are, Janie. Your own autograph."   
"Thanks, Miss Jacobs. You're a really nice person."   
Angie smiled at Janie's compliment. "Thank you very much. I'm very flattered."   
"Oh, and great show on Tuesday night, too."   
"I couldn't have done that without Ace."   
Just then, Janie's older sister Kylie came along. "Janie, why did you run off like that? You had me worried, and on top of that, you can't just come up to her like that. Angela is a very busy person."   
"That's okay," Angie stated. "I don't mind the attention as long as it's not a mob of people. I just don't want it to go to my head, if you know what I mean."   
"I understand. You be you here and then perform as the famous magician you are."   
"Wait a minute. Ace Cooper is the famous Magician, and I'm just training under him, so I should be called the 'famous training magician.'"   
All three ladies laughed at Angie's joke.   
Kylie then took Janie's right hand. "We'd better go. Mom's going to get worried about us, and I have a prom dress to pick up before we get home, remember?"   
Angie suddenly felt a chill going down her back.   
"Oh, yeah," said Janie. "I can't wait to wear one when I get to your age."   
"I know how you feel, sis. Thanks again, Miss Jacobs."   
The younger magician was a little dazed but quickly snapped back into reality. "Oh, um, you're welcome. Tell your mother it was my fault for Janie."   
After a hearty laugh, Kylie said, "Okay. Come on, Janie."   
As the two sisters walked away, Angie turned her face away from the other people as pain began ebbing within her   
heart. _"No, I have to bury this pain away. I can't let anyone know, especially Ace. I have to shield my thoughts about this matter from him somehow. This is one thing I **cannot** let Ace know about."_   
She then shook her head to get the thoughts out of her mind and the pain out of her heart. "Okay, I'm fine, and I'm in control." She then went back to shopping for groceries to make sure her friends had enough to eat for the week.

An hour later, Angie arrived at the door of a rather unusual home, but considering this was the home of Ace Cooper, the greatest magician in the world, she never did consider the Magic Express to be as unusual as she thought when she first arrived in Electro City nearly two years earlier.   
As soon as the door opened, she received a warm greeting from her two "big brothers," Ace and Cosmo.   
"Hello, Angie," said Ace happily. "Need some help with the groceries?"   
"If you guys don't mind."   
The two gentlemen gathered the grocery bags and helped Angie get them to the kitchen.   
Ace, however, began to sense something wrong. _"Angie's bothered by something,"_ he thought in worry, _"but she's blocking that part away from me, like it's something she wants to keep from anyone. I felt something from her earlier, too, some kind of pain. Why is she hiding this pain?"_   
When all the groceries were put away, Ace looked at his younger counterpart. "Are you okay, Angie?"   
She looked at him in slight confusion. "What are you talking about, Ace? I'm fine. What makes you think there's something wrong with me?"   
"Nothing, but . . . you don't seem like yourself. You sure you're all right?"   
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Really." Angie then walked over to the stove to start cooking.   
Ace then left the kitchen to finish a practice run for a show to come the following week. He was still worried about her. _"Angie, I'm your friend. Whatever pain you hide within your heart, please, don't deal with it alone."_   
When he came into the practice room, he found Cosmo ready to start the practice.   
The experienced apprentice saw the concerned look on Ace's face. "Dude, what's wrong?"   
"I don't know, Cosmo. Angie seems to be hiding some past pain, but she's been able to set up a block to keep me from knowing what it is."   
"Why would she want to block something from you?"   
"I think there's something in her past so painful she believes she has to deal with it all alone. She doesn't want us to know what's troubling her in this case because it'll become a problem in her opinion." After a sigh Ace added, "I just hope she's going to be all right. In the meantime, we've got some practice to do."   
"Okay, but don't forget you gotta eat light tonight, since you are taking Mona to the DNA Club Charity Ball."   
"Don't worry about that, Cosmo. Angie already knows that, but she wanted to make sure at least you and she got to eat enough."   
The two seasoned partners went through with their hour-long practice, and all went very smoothly with it.

A couple of hours later, long after Angie and Cosmo enjoyed the roasted chicken, broccoli, and rice, Ace was all dressed up in a finer suit than ever before. Instead of the usual outfit this time, he wore a white tuxedo and white slacks with a purple-colored bow tie. He was awaiting the arrival of his girlfriend Mona Malone to take her to the Charity Ball, hosted by DNA Club owner Bob Raven.   
Making one last adjustment to his bow tie, a 3-D pointed hologram with pinkish and purple highlights appeared in the living room.   
"Yes, Angel?"   
"Mona is here," stated the female-voiced AI. "She awaits entry into the Magic Express."   
"Very well. Let her in, please."   
In a matter of seconds, a green-eyed redhead entered the bullet train home. On this night, she wore a stunning blue gown with sparkling sequins in the ruffles. "Ace, my goodness, you look very handsome."   
"And you're looking as stunning as ever, Mona." He took her right hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Now, before we get to the ball, there is one thing I want to put on your left wrist. Hold on, it's in the refrigerator." Ace then left to go get the object.   
Mona already knew what she was expecting. "Oh, Ace," she said to herself softly. "I can't believe you got a corsage for this occasion."   
He returned with a white-rose corsage. "A beautiful corsage for a beautiful woman." He then placed it on her left wrist.   
"Ace, it's beautiful. You really went to a lot of trouble to make this special."   
"No, I just bought it at a grocery store. I remember how you described the dress, so I went all over town to find just the right one. Magic couldn't do anything for this part."   
"At least you're honest," Mona added with a smile.   
Just then, Angie came by the kitchen with a full glass of milk and saw both Ace and Mona. "Mona, hi. I didn't hear you come in."   
"That's okay, Angie. How are you tonight?"   
"I'm fine, I—" The younger magician suddenly gasped at the sight of the corsage on the singer's left wrist. Her eyes widened in fear as she dropped the glass, causing it to break.   
"Angie, what's wrong?" Mona asked in worry.   
"No, not that, please." Tears soon began to come from her eyes.   
Ace could literally feel the fear coming from his younger counterpart. "Angie," he said calmly, "I know you've been hiding something, some pain from your past. I also know you've been blocking it from me. It's something you don't want any of us to know."   
Her fear growing rapidly, she decided to run to her room. "Just stay away from me!"   
Ace and Mona looked at each other in shock as the door to Angie's room closed.   
"Ace, what happened? And what do you mean she's hiding pain from her past?"   
"Angie somehow found a way to mentally block me from finding out what's troubling her."   
"I'll go talk to her. Maybe that will break the shield, and we can help her with what's wrong."   
In her room, which was completely dark, Angie held the photo of her and her parents very close to her sad heart. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why did I have to see it now?"   
Just then, she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"   
"It's Mona. Can I come in, please?"   
Angie looked up and knew she could trust the singer. "Okay, come in."   
Mona entered the room and turned on the lights. She then sat next to Angie and asked, "What happened? Did we do something to offend you, or—"   
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just . . . that corsage you're wearing. It's a very painful reminder for me."   
"What was it? You were stood up for a date, a bad prom night, or—"   
"Don't even say the words 'prom night.'"   
"You had a bad prom night, didn't you?"   
"No, I didn't have a bad prom night . . . because I **_never_** went to my high school senior prom."   
"What? Why not?"   
"I had to block this from Ace because I've dealt with this by myself for nearly seven years now."   
Mona put a hand on the younger magician's right shoulder. "Angie, please tell me what happened, and drop the mental shield you've put up against Ace. We're your friends, and you don't have to deal with any pain alone."   
Angie decided she was right. "Okay, I'll tell you what happened." Sensing Ace was standing just outside the door, she thought to him, _"I'll drop my barrier, Ace. I'm sorry I blocked this from you."_   
_"I understand. I'm not angry with you."_ As Angie started to tell her story to Mona, Ace closed his eyes and concentrated on Angie's thoughts to get to the root of the terrible pain lurking in her heart.

_ In the Jacobs family home, 17-year-old Angie and her parents had just finished their dinner in the kitchen._   
_ Before Angie went up the stairs to do her homework, her mother stopped her._   
_ "What is it, Mom?"_   
_ "Don't you want to try on your prom dress, since the prom is Saturday night?"_   
_ Angie blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, I was so busy worrying about my term paper I forgot the prom is just three days away."_   
_ Robert the father said, "You stand by, sweetie, while I get the prom dress from the closet."_   
_ When he took it out, the young lady could see the beautiful lavender color as it shone in the light of the living room. "Oh, Dad, it's beautiful."_   
_ "Okay, here's the dress. Go try it on. I want to take a picture of this."_   
_ A few minutes later, Angie emerged once more in the living room, this time in the prom dress._   
_ The mother Nancy could see how beautiful her daughter looked in the dress. "Angie, you are gorgeous."_   
_ "Thanks, Mom. I just wish I had a date for the prom like everybody else."_   
_ Robert came up to her and said, "Honey, it doesn't matter if you have a date or not. The prom is the last major event before graduation, and there is no way we are going to let you miss out on it."_   
_ "Thanks, Dad." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek._   
_ "This is worthy of a photo. I'll go get the camera."_   
_ As soon as he got the camera, he was ready to take the picture, but Angie stopped him. "Dad, wait a minute. There's something missing. Where's the corsage?"_   
_ Nancy gasped in surprise. "I don't believe it. We remembered to get the prom dress, but we concentrated on it so much we forgot to get the corsage from the store."_   
_ "Oh, dear," said Robert. "Sweetie, we're so sorry. We'll go to the store and get that corsage, okay?"_   
_ "Sure thing, Dad. I wish I could go with you and Mom. I've got too much homework to do tonight, though."_   
_ "That's okay, Angie. Concentrate on your grades for now, and besides, you're more than capable of handling yourself here."_   
_ After Angie had changed out of the prom dress, Robert and Nancy were ready to leave for the store and pick up the corsage._   
_ "It's a good thing the store is only 20 minutes away from here," said Nancy. She turned to Angie and said, "We'll be back in about an hour. In the meantime, make sure you get the homework done."_   
_ "No problem, Mom. Just be careful."_   
_ The parents left Angie alone in the house, but the love for her parents would never allow her to feel alone._   
_ After an hour had passed, Angie went downstairs to see if they had returned yet. She looked out the window and noticed the driveway without a car. "Hmm, maybe it's just the traffic. Most people should be getting the corsages and boutonnieres by tomorrow, so it wouldn't surprise me if they're just held up in traffic." She then went back upstairs to do more of her homework._   
_ When another hour had passed, Angie started to grow worried. She looked through her second story window and noticed no car still. "Hmm, I wonder."_   
_ She then went to the phone to contact her best friend Ashley Brighton. "Ashley, have you heard from Mom and Dad at all tonight?"_   
_ "No. Why do you ask?"_   
_ "Well, they were picking up my corsage and should have been home a long time ago."_   
_ "Sorry, Angie. I haven't heard from them at all. If I learn anything, I'll let you know immediately."_   
_ "Thanks, Ash." Angie hung up the phone with worry filling her heart. "I sure hope they're all right."_   
_ By 9:30 p.m. she had completed all her homework. She looked through the window and still did not see the car in the driveway. "What could be taking them so long?" she asked herself, trying not to worry._   
_ She decided to go downstairs and watch some television to hide the fear growing inside._   
_ At 10:35 p.m. she was asleep on the sofa when she heard the telephone ringing. She quickly awakened and answered it. "Hello?"_   
_ "Is this Angela Jacobs?"_   
_ "Yes. May I ask who's calling, please?"_   
_ "This is Dr. Peter Worth at Mason City Hospital. Are you the daughter of Robert and Nancy Jacobs?"_   
_ "Yes. Why do you want to know that?"_   
_ "Miss Jacobs, I'm almost afraid to tell you this, but . . ."_   
_ "Has something happened to Mom and Dad?"_   
_ "Yes. Your parents were . . . killed in a road-rage accident."_   
_ Angie's heart sunk. "No, that's not true," she said in denial and trying to fight back tears. "You're lying."_   
_ "I'm sorry, Angela, but I am telling the truth. Two drivers were going at each other and somehow put your parents into the middle of their rage. The car they were in steered into an embankment and flipped more than 12 times. We tried to save them, but it was just too late. They were identified about 15 minutes ago."_   
_ The young woman could not control her emotions. "I don't believe you! I'll never believe you!" She yelled into the receiver. "It's not possible!"_   
_ "Miss Jacobs, I'm sorry, but the witnesses at the accident clearly identified them as your mother and father."_   
_ Angie abruptly hung up the telephone and yelled out in anguish. **"NOOOOOOO!"** She then fell to her knees and burst into more tears. "Mom, Dad, no, not them, please. They're all I have."_   
_ She then took the prom dress out of the closet and threw it on the floor. She then picked it up and tore it into small pieces._   
_ Next, the distraught Angie went to the phone again to call her best friend._   
_ At the Brighton mansion, Ashley was sound asleep when she heard her phone ringing. "Yes?" she said with a yawn._   
_ "Ashley," said George the butler, "Angela's on the telephone, and she sounds rather distressed."_   
_ "Okay. Put her through." As soon as it was connected, she already heard Angie crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"_   
_ "It's Mom and Dad. They're . . . dead."_   
_ **"WHAT!?"** Ashley screamed. "Don't do anything; I'm coming over there right now!" She quickly jumped out of bed and changed her clothes._   
_ Running downstairs, she saw George. "Get the car ready on the double. I've got to get to Angie's house fast before she does something she'll regret."_   
_ "Why? What happened?"_   
_ "Angie's parents are dead, and she's all alone right now. She needs someone there for the emotional support, and that someone's going to be me!"_   
_ Within minutes, Ashley knocked on the door of the Jacobs home. "Angie, open up, please. It's me, Ashley."_   
_ When the door opened, she could see Angie had been crying for a long period of time and then saw the torn prom dress. "Angie, why did you tear up the dress?"_   
_ "Because I don't want to be reminded about what led to my parents' deaths. All I did was tell them about forgetting the corsage. Why didn't I go with them? I could've done something to prevent this from happening if my power came around in time."_   
_ "Angie, did you tell—"_   
_ "No, I never did, and they'll never know the truth. I swear I will **never** again use this miserable excuse of a power. It's nothing more than a curse placed upon me!" She then shed more tears in both sadness and anger while Ashley gave her a hug to try and comfort her._

Mona was horrified with what had happened to Angie's parents. "Oh, my God. Your parents were killed in the road-rage accident just three nights before you were to attend your senior prom?"   
"Yes," Angie replied in tears. "I wonder if sometimes it's my fault for their deaths. If I hadn't reminded them about the corsage, they would have never been on the road that night, and they would still be alive."   
Ace entered the room with a sad look on his face. "No, Angie. Even if you were able to use your magic back then, there was no way you could have prevented this from happening."   
"But I still know I'm to blame for—"   
"Angie, stop." He then sat next to her and held her in a warm embrace. "Your parents would never blame you for what happened to them. The hand of fate dealt a terrible hand on you, but it's not your fault."   
"I'm sorry for the way I reacted, Ace. I just can't get that painful memory out of my mind . . . or my heart."   
"It's okay. Some pain is very hard to deal with, especially when coping with the loss of those you care about the most. However, I don't want you to be angry with yourself. Last thing I need is for someone to follow my footsteps about regretting events of the past."   
Angie continued crying for a few moments while leaning on Ace's shoulder. She then looked up at her friends and started to wipe her face clean of the tears. "Ace, I know your past wasn't always clean, but you were able to overcome that."   
"Oh, not without a lot of help from my friends around me. That's what friends do." He then sent Angie a thought. _"Listen, since we do have this special bond, would you be upset with me if I checked on you by thought once in a while?"_   
_"Of course not, Ace. I feel very comfortable when we talk this way. It always reminds me I have friends who care about me, but I also have to care about myself, too."_ She then spoke normally. "I think I'm holding you up from that Charity Ball, aren't I?"   
"Oops," said Ace with a blush. "You're right. We'd better get going, Mona."   
"Yeah." Just as they were leaving the room, she faced the young magician. "Angie, are you sure you're going to be okay?"   
"I can't make any promises, but I'll try."   
"That's good enough for me," said Ace. "We'll be back in a couple of hours."   
As they passed by the living room, they noticed Cosmo cleaning up the mess from Angie's spilling of her milk earlier.   
The experienced apprentice looked up at them. "I got this covered. How's Angie? She okay right now?"   
"I think so," Ace responded calmly. "Can you check on her once in a while, though?"   
"Yeah, no probs. I heard everything going on." He then had a sad face. "I can't believe she kept this hidden from all of us."   
"You can't really blame her," Mona noted. "She did say her parents were killed in a road-rage related accident, but she didn't tell us exactly when it happened. The corsage retriggered her most horrifying memory, and she tried to keep that pain buried away. It's one thing if you were a criminal in the past but quite another when your past has had tragedy involved. Most doctors would say the 'grieving period' lasts about two years. For some, though, that grieving period can last a lifetime."   
Ace then noticed his watch. "We'd better go before Mr. Raven gets on our case for being late."   
"I just wish Friedrichs and Dobbs weren't going tonight. You know how those two are at parties."   
Rolling his eyes, the Magician said, "No kidding. They'll keep bragging all night long about what they've done to improve the quality of life in Electro City."   
"How about 'lack thereof'?" Cosmo stated in a jokingly manner.   
"Cold, Cosmo, really cold. Shall we go, Mona?"   
"Of course, Ace."   
In a matter of minutes, the pair took off for the Charity Ball while Cosmo, Zina, Angie, and Angel kept the Magic Express in good working order. 

Arriving at the Charity Ball, Ace and Mona stepped out of the Magic Racer and let the valet park the car for them.   
At the door of the DNA Club, Bob Raven himself greeted them. "Ace Cooper and Mona Malone. It's good to see both of you."   
Ace returned the warm greeting. "Great to be here, Mr. Raven. I'm glad you decided to host this Charity Ball tonight. This will really help the St. Johns Orphanage get some much needed computer equipment and improve the quality of life for those kids."   
"You did cut it awfully close, though. What happened?"   
"Just a minor delay at the Magic Express," Mona answered. "Had a little trouble with the corsage, but things are just fine now."   
"That is good to hear. Go on in, you two, and have a wonderful time."   
They proceeded into the grand ballroom and immediately found Lieutenant Derek Vega at a nearby table.   
The police official spotted them. "Ace, Mona. I didn't know you were coming tonight."   
"Hi, Derek," said Ace happily. "So, you're here, too?"   
"Sure, under Friedrichs's orders. He insisted I come here or he would demote me, like he always tries to do. You know I don't feel comfortable being at these societal functions."   
Mona then questioned, "Where's your secretary, Miss LeSage?"   
"She's at home tonight. The captain said a secretary's place is not at a function like this. She and I were both upset at what he said. I'd rather be at the Scorpio with her than be here and be bored. By the way, why aren't Angie and Cosmo here? I figured at least Angie would want to be here."   
Ace tried to be straightforward with the answer. "Well . . . Angie's almost like you, not feeling comfortable about being at these things. Something tonight, however, made her very uncomfortable about coming."   
"Really?"   
"Yeah. Angie's most painful memory came to light after she saw Mona's corsage."   
"You mean the deaths of her parents? I don't get it. What does a corsage have to do with her parents?"   
"Her parents," Mona started, "were trying to pick up her prom night corsage when the accident happened."   
"I see. I guess for her, a function like this would only make the pain worse."   
Just then, Captain Friedrichs jumped into the conversation. "Well, well. Mr. Cooper, good to see you again."   
"My sentiments exactly." He was already getting annoyed.   
"So, where's your little friend Angie? I figured she'd be here tonight, unless she plans on doing something."   
"Captain, all she's doing is staying home. She wasn't comfortable about being here, even though it is for a good cause."   
"Whatever, Cooper. Just don't cause any trouble here." The captain then left the group to join up with Senator Dobbs at the other end of the room.   
Ace then turned to Vega. "I've met two police chiefs who are a lot nicer than he is."   
"Wouldn't surprise me one bit. Remember, Friedrichs didn't get the job for his ability. He only got in because he knows the senator."   
"Ace," started Mona, sounding so innocent, "shall we dance?"   
"Of course, my dear."   
They soon went on to the dance floor, waltzing away to the sounds of the orchestra.   
Throughout the night, Ace did a constant check on Angie by thought to make certain she was all right. He sensed nothing happening, but he did wonder, _"There must be something I can do to help Angie overcome her pain. The prom—that's it! I think I know what I can do to help Angie. I just hope I can pull this off."_   
After the evening came to an end, Ace and Mona returned to the Magic Express.   
"She's asleep," Ace said with his eyes closed as he concentrated on Angie. "Good. Mona, listen to me. I may have an idea on how to get Angie to conquer the self-guilt of her parents' deaths."   
"I'm listening, Ace. What's the idea?"   
"Our only hope for Angie is to take her to the one thing she didn't do: the prom itself."   
"Now, how do you propose to do that?"   
"Before I do anything, I need to know where the Electro City High senior prom is being held this year."   
"Unless I miss my guess, this year's prom is being held at the Sinsun Hotel."   
"Hmm, one of Sonny Boy's. I guess I'll just have to find a way to get through to him about this situation."   
"I'm not sure it's a good idea. You know how it is between him and my father."   
"I know that, but I can't just sit by and watch Angie suffer the pain of not going to her own prom because of her parents' deaths. I have to—no, I want to do something to help her."   
Mona smiled at the Magician. "Ace, I think this is a noble thing you're doing for her. She has been through so much tragedy in her life, and she needs something to get her past that pain. I just hope Sonny Boy will understand."   
"So do I."   
"Just one thing, though. He's not easy to break."   
"I'm not so sure. Remember the 'Company of Wolves'?"   
"Oh, yeah, when the former members paintballed his car. How could I forget?"   
"This is a different matter, though. He may not be easy."   
"Just do the best you can, Ace. We're all worried about Angie right now, and she needs a lot of love and support. If we can get her to go to the prom, maybe she'll be able to make the prom a memory of love, not one of pain."   
"Okay, Mona. Thanks. Are you sure you don't mind me doing this?"   
"No, but make sure Sonny Boy lets you have the chance first."   
"True. Good night, Mona."   
She gave him a light kiss on his left cheek. "Good night, Ace." Mona then went to her car and took off for her home.   
Ace wondered if his daring plan would work. "If I don't get Sonny Boy's approval of me being there, this plan of mine could be grounded before it even starts."   
He then went into his home and changed to go to sleep. Of course, he was detailing what he would do in his mind to hopefully cure Angie of her prom-related fears. 

As the sun dawned for a new day in Electro City, Ace awakened to the sun shining in his face. "Hmm, it's a nice morning today, and hopefully the beginning of my plan to help Angie."   
He went through his usual round of meditation and then created a little mental block himself. "Knowing Angie's abilities are not quite strong enough yet, I shouldn't have any problems blocking this plan from her."   
He then went to the computer room and asked Angel to contact Sonny Boy.   
In his home, the young crime lord was sleeping soundly when he heard the phone ringing. "Who would call me at this hour of the day?" he asked himself as he answered. "Hello?"   
"Sonny Boy, it's Ace."   
"What? Cooper? What do you want from me this early in the morning? Don't youse give me enough trouble as it is?"   
"You don't understand. I'm not trying to make any trouble at all. I just need your help with something."   
"Oh, yeah? What's in it for me?"   
"Sonny Boy, this isn't for me. It's for Angie."   
"That female magician who works with you? Why would I want to help her after what she did to my gang back at that cosmetics plant last year?"   
"Because your Sinsun Hotel is hosting the Electro City High School Senior Prom this year, right?"   
"What the heck does the prom have to do with her?"   
"In this case, everything. Why don't we meet at the Scorpio at lunch, and I'll explain the story. Believe me, I'm not trying to play any tricks on you. What I want to do is very serious."   
Although Sonny Boy never liked Ace because of his crimefighting skills and what he had done to stop him, the crime boss detected some true sincerity in his voice. "Cooper, I'll meet you at the Scorpio at 12 sharp. You'd better not be playing any tricks, period."   
"Trust me, Sonny Boy. This time, it's no trick."   
After hanging up the phone, Sonny Boy did not know whether to trust the Magician. "I don't know what he's tryin' to do now, but I'm going to take something with me, just in case."   
When he was done changing his clothes, he took a plasma gun and put it in the inside pocket of his purple jacket.   
Back at the Magic, Ace was about to leave when Angie saw him going by. "Say, you going out for lunch today?"   
Ace turned around and said, "Yeah. Mona and I wanted to meet for lunch at the Scorpio. I hope you're not too upset about it."   
With a smile, the younger magician stated, "Naw, I'm not upset. Go spend some time with her."   
"Thanks." He then went to his Magic Racer in the garage and took off for the club. "So far, so good. Now, I just hope I can convince Sonny Boy of my intentions." 

An hour later, Sonny Boy saw Ace standing outside the door of the very exclusive Scorpio Club. "Cooper?"   
"I'm glad we can meet under more peaceful circumstances for a change. Of course, it would've helped if Angie were here, since we'd get a 25% discount on the meal on account of her being a Scorpio."   
"Man, that would be lucky."   
As soon as they entered, they sat down and ordered the meal.   
Then, Sonny Boy got down to business. "Okay, Cooper, you know the Sinsun's hostin' the prom this year. Now, what's the deal with your female partner?"   
"It's like this, Sonny Boy. How would you feel if your parents were killed in an automobile accident just three days before going to the prom?"   
"I don't know. Why?"   
"That's **_exactly_** what happened to Angie. She planned on going to her high school senior prom, but her parents died in a road-rage related accident only three days before her prom night."   
Although the crime boss did not react right away, the reality of the situation soon got to him. "Oh, man," he said in surprising sadness. "Are you serious?"   
"I'm very serious. The most tragic event of her life took place before one of the most important."   
"It's hard enough when someone loses her parents, but three days before the prom? You're not making this up, are you?"   
"No, not this time. I want to help her be able to deal with the pain, and I think the source of the pain is this very event, the prom. This may be the only chance I have to help her out with her inner struggle."   
Sonny Boy agreed with Ace for a change. "You're right. Even I went to my high school prom before I became a crime boss, and I'll always remember that night. For someone not to go through prom night just isn't fair. She deserves a shot, so I'll be more than happy to help, no questions asked, no tricks. You get my permission to be at the Sinsun the night of the prom, but you may want to talk it over with the prom committee at Electro City High, too, so they'll know what's going down. They're supposed to meet after school in the gym. I could call and arrange a meeting between you and them if that would help."   
"It would be a great help." After finishing his last bite, he put some money on the table. "This meal's on me. I'm glad we can agree on something for a change."   
"Yeah. I may not like Angie, but I do have a lot of respect for her. When I get done here, I'll call the principal and ask her to arrange the meeting."   
"Thanks. I owe you for this one."   
"Nah, forget it, Magician. We'll declare a truce in this case, and for once, no stipulations, no tricks, nothing. We're doing this for Angie's sake. I hope all goes well for you with your plan."   
"So do I." He then walked out of the Scorpio.   
Sonny Boy then went over to the telephone to make a call to Electro City High School and explain about Ace coming over after school to explain how the students would play an integral part in Ace's daring scheme. 

A couple of hours later, as the students were leaving Electro City High for the afternoon, the principal, Jerilee Ryan, went to the gym to meet the ten-member prom committee who would make sure things were going properly in their preparations for the big night a little over two weeks away.   
"Hello, everyone," she said happily.   
The president of the committee, senior Aaron Simons, made sure everyone was present and accounted for. "We're ready to start the meeting."   
"Good, because I have a surprise for all of you." She then turned around and faced a gentleman standing in the shadows. "Come on up here, please."   
When the gentleman walked forward into the light, Aaron immediately could tell who it was. "I don't believe it! Ace Cooper!"   
As soon as he stepped up, he gave them a warm greeting. "Hello, you must be the prom organizing committee working on the event this year." He then shook the senior's hand.   
After all greetings were completed, Ms. Ryan said, "Mr. Cooper has come to us for a little help. Why don't you explain the situation to them?"   
"Thank you, Miss Ryan. I know this year's prom is being held at the Sinsun Hotel. Now, Sonny Boy has already given me permission to be there, but I need some help from you and all the students who plan on attending."   
"How can we help you out?"   
"It's about my friend Angie. You see, she did not go to her senior prom nearly seven years ago because her parents were killed in a car accident just three days before."   
The entire committee and Ms. Ryan were appalled at the situation.   
"My word, Mr. Cooper," said the principal. "That's terrible."   
"Yes, and to make this even worse, she feels responsible for what happened to her parents because she reminded them about the corsage, which led to their fatal accident. Needless to say she didn't bother going to her prom at all."   
"If she were my date," Aaron noted, "I wouldn't blame her one bit for not coming because of that."   
"I wouldn't either, but she doesn't want to hear anything about the prom for her tragic memories. She's made the prom the source of her pain; therefore, I want to help her overcome this fear of this event and make this a memory of love and hope."   
"That's what the prom's supposed to do. Besides, this year's theme is 'Cherishing Friendship and Love,' which is appropriate in this case especially. Mr. Cooper, we'll be more than honored to help you and your friend Angie. She needs a prom night, and you can bet we'll do the best we can to assist."   
"Great. I know this is going to be a memorable night, hopefully for Angie."   
The meeting ended with everyone agreeing Angie deserved a special night in her life. 

Through the course of the next two weeks, Ace kept his cool while blocking the prom plan from Angie.   
Angie never did suspect anything, so it looked like Ace's plan would go through pretty well, but not without a little magic of his own.   
On the Friday night before the prom, Ace quietly snuck into Angie's room and found her sleeping soundly.   
He then put his hand over her face and closed his eyes. "Angie," he said in a trance-like state, "you hear my voice and mine only. Throughout the day tomorrow, if either Cosmo, Mona, or I mention the word 'prom,' you will immediately go into a trance and do everything we tell you to do. This will not take effect until someone tomorrow says, 'prom.' The spell will wear off at exactly 8 p.m. tomorrow. Remember, you are to do everything we say when you hear the word 'prom.' Do you understand?"   
Angie nodded softly with her response.   
"Very well." He then opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping friend. _"I'm sorry about hypnotizing you like this, but I want to make sure you go to the prom tomorrow night. This is the only way I can pull this off. I hope you'll understand when this is over."_   
He then walked to his room and went to sleep himself, constantly wondering, praying, and hoping his plan to help Angie face one of her deepest fears would work. 


	2. The Conclusion!

The Magical Prom Night

The Conclusion!   


  


The next morning, as the sun shone once again on Electro City, Angie awakened from a long sleep, feeling refreshed. She then sat up on her bed and began her daily meditation. Deep breathing and maintaining mental focus always helped her prepare for the day ahead, and her conversations with her parents always kept her calm.   
This morning, however, it was very difficult to stay calm.   
_"Good morning, sweetie," said her father Robert. He noticed the sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"_   
_ "This is the one day I dread so much every year: Everyone will talk about the prom, which is why I don't intend to go anywhere today and especially tonight. I want absolutely nothing to do with it."_   
_ Her mother Nancy tried to comfort their daughter. "Angie, you can't let this haunt you forever. You have to overcome this nightmare. The prom has been nothing more than a very painful memory for you, and we were laid to rest the same day as that event. However, if you keep letting this bother you, you will never be able to be happy with yourself."_   
_ "It's not that easy, Mom. Everyone around me talks about it so much it drives me away from anyone. That's one of the major reasons I don't attend that many functions when formal dress is required. I see boutonnieres and corsages and am constantly reminded about what happened to both of you."_   
_ Robert then stepped up to the young magician. "Angie, listen to me. The prom is hard to deal with, but you're going to have to face this horrible fear. If you don't, you'll live your life in constant fear. In addition, you should never deal with your pain alone. Your friends are there to help you, but only if you allow them to be in your heart._   
_ "You have opened up a lot to Ace and the others, but you were still able to hide the most painful memory from everyone for nearly seven years and kept it from Ace for almost two. Remember, his magical powers are far stronger than yours, which helped him catch the mental block you created to keep the prom memory from him."_   
_ "Yeah, well, I don't sense him blocking anything from me, but then, he probably is blocking something, and my powers aren't strong enough to know that."_   
_ "Right, sweetie. Just remember, though, the past is in the past now. There's nothing you can do to change that. You must be able to deal with it and move on with your life. The pain won't go away completely, mind you, but if you keep your heart open to your friends, you won't have to hold the anguish in your heart like you have been for a long time now."_   
_ Nancy agreed with her husband. "You always cherish the memories you had with us when we were alive, but you have to know some memories will conceal pain at times. If you try to deal with it alone, all you'll do is cause more harm to yourself. You don't have to go through this on your own. We're here for you spiritually while your friends are there for you physically and emotionally, period."_   
_ Angie smiled at her parents. "I understand, Mom. It's like what Ace said to me that night when I unlocked the magic within me. I'm going to have to face it sooner or later. If I don't, I'll end up hurting myself even more. Thanks for being so understanding."_   
_ The two parents embraced their daughter in a loving hug._   
_ "Unless I miss my guess," said Robert, "you should be waking up about now to make breakfast for your friends. Either that, or they insisted on eating cereal today."_   
_ "No, I told them they can eat cereal this morning if they want to. They said I don't have to do anything this morning, since I cooked for 'em all week. I think I will go ahead and wake up, though. Bye, Mom and Dad."_   
_ "Bye, dear," Nancy stated happily. "Remember what we told you."_   
_ "I will."_   
Angie then awakened from her meditative trance and stepped out of bed.   
Meanwhile, in the living room, Ace and Cosmo were having an important conversation.   
"I put Angie into a special hypnotic trance last night."   
"What'd you do that for, dude?"   
"Well, she's not in the trance yet. The hypnosis will trigger on her if either you, Mona, or I say the word 'prom.' Angie saying that herself won't put her into it. Only the three of us will trigger it, but I don't want the word said until she's wide awake, so let's wait till after the lunch barbecue to start the trick. Remember, don't say 'prom' until this afternoon."   
"And Mona?"   
"I'll call her and let her know what's going on. I just hope this plan of mine works."   
"Ace, try not to be so nervous. It's daring and risky, but for Angie's sake, it's gonna be worth it. Trust me."   
The Magician breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I need to cool myself down before I worry about the plan so much she'll figure it out."   
Angie then came out to the living room. "Hi, guys."   
"Good morning, Angie," said Cosmo. "How are ya?"   
"Okay, I guess, but I don't want anyone mentioning anything about the prom tonight. I don't want to be reminded about it." Angie then put her face down. "I'm sorry, guys. That memory is still too painful for me, and I'm suddenly taking it out on both of you."   
Ace smiled at his counterpart. "That's okay. We won't say anything else about it today. Fair deal?"   
"Mm-hmm. Thanks, Ace. I need to take a quick trip to the grocery store for some last minute supplies for that barbecue this afternoon."   
"I'll take you after breakfast. You don't mind if we eat cereal this morning?"   
"Nah, that's fine. I'll go change into something more decent and be ready to go in about 30 minutes."   
As soon as she left the room, Ace looked at Cosmo and whispered, "So far, the hypnosis _is_ working. She said prom with no effect. Now, I'll take her to the store, since we do have that barbecue at lunch time."

Soon, Angie was in the grocery store again to pick up the last few pieces of equipment for the lunch barbecue. "Okay, I need some skewers, some barbecue sauce, and some sodas. I can't believe I forgot about the soda."   
Throughout the store, she kept hearing mothers talking about their children's plans for this special evening.   
One mother said, "Oh, my little Nicole is going to be gorgeous tonight. She's getting her hair done even as we speak."   
"My son's taking his date to the DNA Club for the post-prom party afterward," said another mother. "They'll only let him in if he has not had any alcohol, but I think he's smart enough himself not to drink."   
When Angie made it to the checkout counter, she found herself in the middle of a conversation.   
"I can still remember my prom night," said one gentleman. "That was where I met my wife."   
"I met my fiancé at mine," said the woman standing behind him. "I'll never forget all those things he did for me, the corsage, the dinner, the dancing. Ah, it's all coming back to me."   
"What about you, Miss Jacobs?" the gentleman asked Angie. "What was your prom like?"   
Angie was slightly dazed again but quickly snapped back to reality with a white lie. "Oh, um, I had a blast. Didn't get a boyfriend out of it, but I had a great time."   
Her physical façade could not hide the pain ebbing within her heart. _"I can't tell this guy the truth, not after what happened to my parents before the prom. I just wish this day would hurry up and end. In the meantime, I need to hurry and get out of here. I can already sense Ace approaching in the Racer."_   
She soon got herself out of the store and found the Magician coming up in his car. "Boy, you got here not a moment too soon."   
"Let me guess," he stated while helping her load the goods, "most people were talking about tonight, right?"   
"Yeah, then someone asked me what my own prom was like. I had to tell a lie about it." She then put her face down.   
"I know. I felt the pain in your heart. Don't worry, though, all we're going to concentrate on is the barbecue."   
"Good. At least it's something to get my mind off of tonight."   
Ace double-checked his mind to make sure his mental block was still up. _"She still doesn't know what's going on yet. Now, all that has to be done is to place her into the hypnotic trance after we're done eating. I just hope this all works out okay."_

Back at the Magic Express, Angie had cooked up the grilled steaks and shish kabobs and served to her guests, which included Mona, who herself had been looking forward to this barbecue.   
One taste of the steak blew her away. "Wow! This is the best steak I have ever eaten. Not even the Scorpio could top this. Maybe if you want a second career, you could open your own restaurant or have your own cooking show."   
"Would you believe Dad and I tried to convince Mom to really start a restaurant, but most of the time she would say, 'It costs a lot of money, and the chefs don't always agree on the methods the main person likes to use.' I guess I'm kinda that way myself. Maybe I could try getting a cooking segment or something, though, show them I don't have to use magic to cook."   
Ace liked the idea. "Sure, why not? You demonstrate your culinary skills so beautifully, yet we're the only ones who really know your cooking ability. Why not show them what your mother taught you to do with your own two hands and prove magic can't work on everything."   
She gave the theory a thought and said, "Hmm, I guess I could think about it, but if I do go for it, there's just one little condition."   
"What?" asked Cosmo curiously.   
"I'd better **_not_** have Duke Paparazzo be the host of it."   
Everyone laughed heartily at her joke, but that part was true. Angie really had a disliking for the Sensa-News star reporter, since he was willing to do anything to get a story.   
When everyone completed their lunch, Mona agreed to help Angie clean up the area.   
Going inside, though, Mona was suddenly stopped by Ace. "You remember the plan right?"   
"Of course, Ace. As soon as Angie's in the living room, one of us will say 'prom,' and she'll go into the trance."   
"Let's just hope this works."   
The moment Angie finished throwing all the waste into the large trash can, she came back into the Magic Express and noticed the three other friends sitting leisurely. "If that's everything, I'm going to my room and rest up a little bit."   
Mona had a look of dismay on her face. "Aw, come on, Angie. You need to get out and have some fun, especially when there is a **_prom_** tonight."   
Angie felt something suddenly overtaking her mind but was unable to resist this mysterious power. She soon stared at them but blinked her eyes normally.   
Ace then came up to her. "Angie, can you hear me?"   
"Yes, Ace," she responded in a normal tone of voice. "What do you want me to do?"   
Mona and Cosmo could not believe their eyes.   
"Fantastic, dude!" Cosmo shouted. "The hypnosis really is working on her."   
"I guess it did, but at least she doesn't sound so monotonous." He then looked at Mona. "Do you know of places that can do great makeovers?"   
"Are you kidding? The best place in town is the Pyratazz, where the best people can tell what makeup, what hairstyle, whatever can suit someone best. Why?"   
"I want you to take her there and get her a makeup and hair makeover." He then stared into the young magician's eyes. "Angie, you will go with Mona to Pyratazz and do everything she tells you to do. Do you understand?"   
"Of course, Ace. I'll do it. Shall we go, Mona?"   
"Very well." As the two ladies started to leave, Mona turned to Ace. "So far, so good. I just hope everything will be set for tonight."   
"While you two are out there, I'll contact Sonny Boy and make sure things are well under way for tonight."   
As soon as Mona and Angie left, Ace made a call to the young crime boss.

At the Sinsun, Sonny Boy told Tiny and Glare to be careful with the banner, as it had to be set up perfectly. "Don't mess this up, youse guys! This prom is going to happen without a hitch tonight, and if you guys do anything wrong, I'll make sure you get punished badly."   
Shades then came along. "Boss, it's Cooper on the phone. Do you want me to hang up on him?"   
"No, don't. The Magician's got my permission to be here tonight because he's trying to do something for someone else. I'll take it." He then took the cell phone from his lackey. "Hello, Cooper?"   
"I heard you talking to Shades. Does the gang know what's going on?"   
"They will after I tell them to set up the mirror on the stage. So far, the set-up's going pretty good. How's about you on your end, with Angie?"   
"She's been placed into a hypnotic trance and is going with Mona to Pyratazz for a major makeover."   
"Ooh, very clever. She's got absolutely no idea what's going on?"   
"Nope, and she won't until exactly 8:00 tonight. I just hope things can go without problems at my end."   
"Same here. Well, guess I'll see you before eight tonight, right?"   
"Yeah, about 7:45. Oh, and Sonny Boy, thanks for letting me do this."   
"Hey, this is one time someone really deserves to have a special night, and I don't mind this for once, really. Good luck with the plan." He then turned off the phone. "Man, I have a pretty good idea this is gonna be a fun night for everybody, and especially hopeful for Angie."   
Boggles had completed with the set up of the mirror on the stage area but was a little perplexed. "I don't understand, boss. What's the deal with the mirror?"   
"I'll tell ya. Boys, get over here; quick meeting."   
As soon as his lackeys had gathered on the stage area, he began the explanation. "Listen, Ace Cooper is going to be here tonight, and under **_no_** circumstances are you to throw him out of the Sinsun."   
All four henchmen were somewhat dumbfounded.   
"I don't get it," said Glare. "Why don't you want us to boot him tonight?"   
"That's because one of his friends had an unfortunate tragedy only a few days before her own prom. She's been carryin' the pain for a long time, and Cooper said getting her here tonight may be his only chance to help her face this demon. Youse understand, right?"   
Shades completely understood. "Sure, boss. He's trying to help her face the fear instead of allowing her to run away from it. I think that's kinda cool. Question is, how's he going to get her to come?"   
"He's hypnotized her, that's how. She's currently in a trance, set to wear off at exactly 8 p.m., which is why I wanted you to put the mirror backstage. Now, remember, **_do not_** throw out Cooper or any of his friends tonight. I want this to be a special night for everyone, got it?"   
The gang nodded in agreement.   
"Okay, let's put the finishing touches on the decorations. Miss Ryan and Aaron will be here in an hour to inspect everything, so let's make our impression count."   
They soon went back to work on making sure everything was ready for the prom later that evening.

Mona and Angie soon arrived at Pyratazz.   
"Miss Malone," said Donelli, the main hairstylist of the establishment. "What brings you here on a Saturday? Something special this evening with Mr. Cooper?"   
"Well, sort of. You see, I could use a slight makeover, but my friend here is the one who's really in need of a makeover for tonight. We're planning on attending the prom at the Sinsun Hotel."   
"But, aren't you a little old for that?"   
"No, you don't understand, this is for Angie, not me. We've planned on her going to the prom to help her overcome her personal tragedy of the past."   
"Ah, I see."   
"Yes, but knowing she wouldn't go through with it willingly, Ace put her into a special hypnotic trance which will come to an end at exactly eight. That's why she almost looks like she's daydreaming. She will respond to anything right now from me." Mona then turned to Angie. "Angie, you're going to get a makeover to prepare for tonight. I want you to go with Donelli and do everything he says, understand?"   
"Sure, Mona. I'm ready, willing, and able."   
"In that case, young lady," Donelli said as he took her right hand, "I will help with the hair while Nikki helps with the nails and makeup for you this evening."   
He then took her to start the prom makeover. "Mona, will she need a dress as well?"   
"No, I don't think so. Ace may handle that part himself."   
"Ah, by magic, of course. I keep forgetting about his magic."   
Throughout the course of the makeover, Mona kept looking over hairstyles and found one that would be perfect for the evening. "I want you to use this weave down the center. That should make her hair really stand up and out."   
"I agree with you," said Donelli. "This is exactly the type of hair she needs. Nikki, how's the makeup?"   
"I think I found the right makeup for her. A light pink/lavender mix of blush and the right kind of foundation for her pretty face. What do you think, Mona?"   
"I like that, it's perfect. Go for it."   
Within a couple of hours, Angie had her prom hairdo and makeup completed.   
"Okay, Angie, that part's been accomplished. Now, we need to head back to the Magic Express so we can figure out what to do next."   
"Let's go, Mona."   
They got to the singer's car and went away from the Pyratazz establishment.

At 5 p.m., Ace and Cosmo were already dressed up in their formal tuxedos for the occasion when Mona and Angie returned.   
"You two are definitely ready to rock and roll tonight," said a happy Mona.   
Ace stated, "We sure are. Now for the next part of my plan." He then closed his eyes to concentrate on Angie's thoughts. "I can see the dress she tore the night of her parents' accident. Angie, I want you to use your magic and change into the very dress you were to wear to prom night, making sure it fits you well today."   
"I understand, Ace." She then spun around at least four times and ended up in the satin lavender dress she had intended on wearing. "It's done. Now what?"   
"Now we go out to eat and then we must get there at 7:45 to get the finale ready. Shall we go?"   
"Let's go, guys," Angie said. "I'm hungry."   
After they had finished their meal at the DNA Club, the group was finally on their way to the prom at the Sinsun Hotel, with the hopes things would work out for all, above all Angie.

At exactly 7:40, the parking valet noticed the Magic Racer approaching. "Wow! Ace Cooper's here tonight?"   
When the Racer came to a stop in front of the hotel, the group came out of the car ready for a night of prom magic.   
"Park the car, please," said Ace.   
"With pleasure, Mr. Cooper." He then took the car to park it.   
At the door, Tiny and Glare noticed the four friends approaching.   
"Hey, no way we're letting you in, Cooper," said Tiny. "You don't have—"   
Glare interrupted, "You idiot! Don't you remember what the boss said? They're welcome in here tonight!" He turned to Ace and said, "Sorry about that, Cooper. You and your friends can go on in."   
"Thank you."   
When everyone came into the hotel, Cosmo found himself impressed by the prom decorations. "Man, this is so cool, and the theme for this year was 'Cherishing Love and Friendship'?"   
"That's right," said Mona, "according to Aaron. I hope this comes out okay."   
Sonny Boy then approached the group. "Cooper, you sure don't waste time being prompt for somethin' like this. Angie seems to be ready, and she looks absolutely beautiful."   
"Maybe, but when her trance wears off in a couple of minutes, she'll have no clue what's happened to her for the last six hours. That reminds me, I need to get her to the position on the stage."   
"Mirror's all set up for ya, too. Good luck."   
Ace took Angie slowly up onto the stage and behind the curtain. He then placed her at the location in front of the mirror.   
At the front of the stage, Sonny Boy spoke into his microphone. "Excuse me, folks. May I have your attention please? Now that everyone has made it safely to the prom, I want to ask you all to be very quiet for the next minute or two. This is not only a prom, but a big surprise for someone behind the curtain. You get me, right?"   
Everyone agreed to the plan, and soon all was so quiet a pin could be heard hitting the ground.   
Behind the curtain, Ace first looked at Angie and then his watch. "The trance should be wearing off in five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ."   
The younger magician suddenly awakened from her trance and shook her head in slight confusion. "Oh, what's going on here?" She then noticed Ace in his white tuxedo. "Wow! You look very handsome, but—"   
"And you look gorgeous this evening," Ace interrupted.   
"This _evening_? What are you talking about?" She then looked around. "Where am I anyway?"   
The Magician snapped his fingers, causing the curtain to slide away to the sides.   
Angie soon noticed a score of young people in tuxedos and beautiful dresses.   
"Hi, Angie!" shouted everyone in the audience.   
She then looked at her kindred brother more confused than ever. "Ace, it's not my birthday. That's not till November."   
"It's not a birthday party, I assure you. Take a look in the mirror and see for yourself."   
She soon noticed the mirror behind her and saw herself in a beautiful dress. "What the—? Why am I wearing this dress for? This must be some kind of surprise for me, but what kind?"   
Ace then turned to the students in attendance. "Will the ladies in the audience please put up your left wrists?"   
Angie turned to see all the female students' wrists and understood what was happening. "Corsages?" she gasped. "Oh, my God. Is this where I think we are?"   
"Let me give you a hint. You tried on that dress about seven years ago."   
She suddenly remembered about the dress. "No, it can't be. **_I'm at the prom!?_**"   
"Yes, you are." He then closed his eyes and cupped his hands together. "And, unless I'm mistaken,—" Appearing and floating between his two hands was a beautiful orchid corsage. "—I believe this is the corsage your parents were supposed to pick up when they had their fatal car crash. Am I right?"   
Angie opened her mouth and eyes widely in trepidation. "No, not that, please, not again."   
The Magician could see the fear in her eyes once more. "Angie," he stated calmly, "I know all this—the dress, the corsage, the prom itself—has been nothing but a source of pain, grief, and anguish for you for the past seven years. You wanted to conceal the pain and run away from it forever, hoping you could put it behind you and forget about it. You never wanted to go to those high-society functions because you knew it would only bring back the sorrow again and again."   
"Why? Why did you bring me here?"   
"To help you face the darkest demon of your past. You've wanted to hold yourself responsible for what happened to your parents, but I'm telling you this: Your parents are **_not_** angry with you, and they never will be. You had no control over that accident. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, even with your magic. I want to help you overcome your fears, but it must begin within yourself. Will you wear this corsage?"   
As Ace started approaching her with the corsage, Angie began to step back. "I don't know if I can," she said with a tremble. "I don't know if I can ever confront this nightmare."   
In her heart, she heard the voices of her loving parents again.   
_ "Angie," said Nancy. "Ace is telling the truth. We've never been angry with you about our accident. Physically we were laid to rest the same day as the prom, but we are still with you now, in spirit. Please, do not let the prom be a memory of loss and agony. Let this night become a memory of love and hope. Let this begin to heal the deepest wound you have within your heart."_   
_ "Are you sure?"_   
_ Robert smiled. "Yes, sweetie. We'll always love you, but remember, you need to love yourself and forgive yourself. If you do put that corsage on, do it not for us or for Ace, but for yourself. End this self-nightmare you've placed upon yourself, and let your friends help you. You know you don't have to deal with any type of pain alone."_   
_ "I think I understand. Thank you, Dad and Mom. I love you both with all my heart."_   
_ "And we love you, Angela," said Nancy with happy tears. "You're a very special person with a heart so true and filled with love, but don't forget about self-love, too."_   
Ace looked at the younger magician with sad eyes. "If you don't want to wear this, I'll understand."   
Angie then put out her left wrist. "No, Ace." She closed her eyes and let the corsage float to her. The elastic band soon went over her hand and rested upon the wrist. Holding the corsage close to her heart, she added, "I will wear the corsage . . . for me. For the last seven years, I wanted to escape from that terrible memory. Everything here, though, has made me realize . . . I just couldn't do it, and the nightmares got worse for me. Ace, I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth about my worst fears."   
He came up to her and gave her a loving embrace. "Angie, I understand completely. Overcoming adversity, especially when personal tragedy is involved, is never easy. However, don't think this will make all the pain disappear completely and in one night."   
"I know. It's a process that just needs time . . . as well as the love and support of those around me."   
"We'll always be there for you, Angie. You'll **_never_** be alone." He then released the hug. "There is one thing. I had to hypnotize you into coming here tonight. I hope you're not upset about me doing that."   
"Of course not. You knew I wouldn't come willingly, so you had to put me into a trance. In a way, I'm glad you did."   
"You are?" asked the surprised Magician.   
"Yes. By doing this, you helped me to open my eyes and my heart and to face the fear I've carried for way too long. I truly appreciate it."   
"I'm certainly glad you do, little lady," said Sonny Boy as he walked up.   
"Huh? Sonny Boy? What are you doing here?"   
"Relax, Angie. You are at my Sinsun Hotel."   
"_Your_ hotel? You mean you were in on this plan, too?"   
"Yeah. After Cooper told me the story about what had happened to you, I really wanted to help out, so we kinda declared a truce and wanted for you to have the prom night you never had."   
"What about what I did at your cosmetics plant last year?"   
"Hey, I still don't like what you did, but I had a prom night while you didn't. I just felt it was unfair for you not to have the experience of prom night in your lifetime. It's a very important event in someone's life, period, and I didn't want you to feel left out because of that tragedy with your parents."   
The young magician smiled at the crime boss. "I don't know how I can thank you, Sonny Boy." She then put out her right hand.   
"Aw, you don't have to," he stated as he shook her hand. "I just want you to enjoy the night as much as possible." He then turned to the crowd. "Okay, everybody, it's prom night. Let's have some fun! Cue the music!"   
DJ Mickus started the night's musical accompaniment in grand style with a fast-paced song.   
As Sonny Boy left to mingle with the crowd a little, Cosmo and Mona, dressed in very formal attire, came along to greet Angie.   
"So, dudette, ya feelin' better now?"   
"I sure am, Cosmo. I assume both you and Mona were in on this as well."   
Mona laughed, "Guilty as charged. We all wanted to help you in dealing with being afraid of the past. Remember, Ace had to deal with his past himself. That's why we found it easy to help you out."   
"Thanks, guys. Thank you so much for being there for me. My heart is a lot warmer now than ever before."   
"I know," Ace said happily. "I can feel that warmth and inner strength."   
"Hey, Angie," said Cosmo as he extended his right hand outward, "May I have this first dance, since we agreed to let Ace have the last dance with you?"   
She smiled and laughed. "Cosmo, it will be a distinguished pleasure. Besides, I love this song!"   
The two apprentices took hands and joined the other students on the dance floor.   
Ace and Mona looked at them like they were students themselves having a good time.   
"I'm happy for her, Ace."   
"So am I. She's suffered so much in her life and dealt with her pain all alone. Now she finally understands even the most trying of situations can be overcome with love, compassion, and courage, but she had to find that within herself, like she did the Magic Force."   
"And she had to face her own worst fear of going to high society functions, since, like you said, being in attendance would only retrigger her anxiety about the past."   
"It will take time, but at least tonight is a start for her healing process, and we'll be there for love and support."   
"Right. Now, shall we dance, or do you still have the same two left feet?"   
Ace rolled his eyes. "Oh, Mona. Give me a break. I've been buying vid disks to get a general idea. Can I at least try?"   
"Of course you can. Let's go!"   
The Magician and the singer soon joined the others on the dance floor. Ace had learned how to "cut a rug" and was able to keep up with Mona.   
Later on in the evening, the prom king and queen were both announced already, but Aaron had a little surprise up his sleeve. "Um, will Ace Cooper and Angela Jacobs come up to the stage, please?"   
The two magicians found themselves both blushing and wondering what was happening.   
_"Why do they want us up there, Ace?"_   
_ "I don't know. Let's get to the stage and find out."_   
As soon as they went up to the stage area, Aaron made this announcement. "We are naming both of them honorary prom king and queen for making this night even more memorable than we ever expected. Mr. Cooper, Miss Jacobs, please accept the crown and tiara as a token of our gratitude."   
Ace took the velvet red crown and placed it on his head. Then, he levitated the tiara to land on Angie's head. "The tiara makes you look even more beautiful, but in our family, you'll always be a princess to us."   
"Thank you, Ace. This has been a truly unforgettable night for me."   
DJ Mickus then spoke into his microphone. "Okay, this is it, the final dance of the prom. Make this a memorable one, everybody."   
He then cued up a classic song about hope and love: "This I Promise You" by the teenage male group known as *NSYNC.   
Ace looked at Angie and softly asked, "May I have the honor of the last dance for this evening?"   
"I would be privileged to do so with you, sir."   
Just as they took hands and closed their eyes, they soon floated about 10 feet over everyone else on the floor.   
Sonny Boy stood with Mona and Cosmo in seeing the two magicians hovering and smiled. "Aw, this has been a memorable prom night, especially for a young and talented magician who really deserved the night."   
"Yeah, dude. I didn't think you'd let Ace do this, considering, well . . ."   
"At first I thought it was a trick by Cooper. When he told me the story about what happened to Angie's parents, though, I couldn't help but feel bad for her, so I wanted to have a chance to help, too. I'm just glad everything worked out."   
"Me, too," said a happy Mona. "She's not as afraid about going to the high society functions."   
"Ya know, I always wondered why she wouldn't attend some of the charity events I had done. Now it's all clear. This will give her a good start in becoming an even better person and a true superstar."   
"She's already a great person to us," said Cosmo. "I think this night will help her even more in establishing herself."   
In the air, as the melodic portion of the song was playing, Angie communicated with Ace telepathically. _"Ace, I don't understand why you went to all this trouble to help me overcome my fears."_   
_ "I did it because you have had too much pain and suffering in your life. You are my kindred sister, and I won't let you endure any more of it because of the tragedy. We may be bonded by our magical powers, but our close friendship is what keeps us like brother and sister. I promise, you will never have to deal with any pain by yourself ever again."_   
_ "Thank you for making this night special for me. I will cherish this night for the rest of my life, and I'll never forget what you've done for me, kindred brother."_   
The two magicians hugged each other in kindness and happiness, both knowing this night was truly . . . magical.

About a week later, Aaron came by the Magic Express and gave Ace the prom photos of himself and his friends.   
Ace then gave one of the smaller photos to Angie, who put it in a special frame and placed it next to the photo of herself and her parents on the dresser. Angie Jacobs had the most memorable night of her life, thanks in large part to Sonny Boy Surge, Mona Malone, Cosmo, and her kindred brother, **Ace Cooper, the Magician.**


End file.
